


Sanders Sides Oneshots

by Insomniac_Writer



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-31
Updated: 2021-02-28
Packaged: 2021-03-11 05:14:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,641
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28465887
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Insomniac_Writer/pseuds/Insomniac_Writer
Summary: Just a bunch of oneshots.
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders & Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders, Anxiety | Virgil Sanders & Logic | Logan Sanders, Anxiety | Virgil Sanders & Logic | Logan Sanders & Morality | Patton Sanders, Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders, Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders, Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Deceit | Janus Sanders, Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Logic | Logan Sanders, Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Morality | Patton Sanders, Anxiety | Virgil/Creativity | Roman/Logic | Logan/Morality | Patton, Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders & Logic | Logan Sanders, Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders/Deceit | Janus Sanders, Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders/Logic | Logan Sanders, Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders/Morality | Patton Sanders, Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders & Logic | Logan Sanders, Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders/Deceit | Janus Sanders/Logic | Logan Sanders, Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders/Logic | Logan Sanders, Deceit | Janus Sanders & Logic | Logan Sanders, Logic | Logan Sanders & Morality | Patton Sanders, Logic | Logan Sanders/Morality | Patton Sanders, Logic | Logan Sanders/Sleep | Remy Sanders, Nico Flores/Thomas Sanders
Comments: 5
Kudos: 9





	1. Requests

•I'll do any ship but Remrom  
•No Smut  
•If you want a specific ship please tell which of your giving a prompt  
•If you just give me a prompt I'm spinning a wheel for the ship  
•I'll also pick an idea at random if you only give me a ship  
•Don't be a twat  
•If I don't pick your request please don't get mad. If I don't like it I don't have to write it. I'll be using emojis for each side and to show what ship it is.  
•Virgil🕷  
•Janus🐍  
•Remus🐙  
•Roman🌹  
•Logan💫  
•Patton🐸  
Enjoy🥀  
~Rem


	2. Arguing

TW: Arguing, Yelling (tell me if I missed anything)  
🕷🌹  
🐍💫  
🐙🐸  
The sides were once again arguing about what was best for Thomas. Logan and Janus were trying to keep things mostly civil and were more debating than anything. Remus had surprisingly sided with Patton most likely to try and get the gentle hearted side to see him in a better light. Roman and Virgil were sitting this out and trying to ignore the argument quarter.  
In the end it was, as always, impossible to be kept out of the days argument.  
"Virgil back me up!" Patton yelled.  
"Wait what?" Virgil said, his head shooting up and turning towards the other sides.  
"I'm right aren't I?" Patton said.  
"I don't even know what you guys are even arguing about, " Virgil said, leaning against the princely side.  
"You don't have to know to say I'm right, " Patton said.  
"Oh of course Patton just let him back the loosing side without even knowing anything of the situation, " Janus dawled.  
"Oh hush JanJan we all know you and the nerd are going to lose this argument, " Remus chirped.  
"We most certainly will not be Remus. Janus and I have given multiple clear and precise points as to why it would only benefit Thomas to not go shopping with his friends. I can not possibly see how we could loose this debate, " Logan said.  
While they descend back into chaos Virgil curled into Roman and tried to calm down. Roman was doing his best to help but with the other sides arguing which would soon loose all pretence of order and grown into a full scale yelling match between the four. Roman moved to help Virgil get out the command area only to be stopped by being asked where they were going.  
"Away from this. You're freaking Virgil out, " Roman said pulling the anxious side closer.  
"He doesn't seem freaked out, " Remus said.  
"Well I am and all of your constant yelling is not helping in the slightest. I have been on edge for weeks because of these daily yelling matches, " Virgil snapped making the four shrink back.  
"I'm sorry kiddo I didn't mean to hurt, " Patton said.  
"Patton I'm older than you by three years don't call me kiddo, " Virgil said.  
"Sorry, " Patton muttered.  
"It's okay Pat, " Virgil said, "Now you four are going to sit down and talk about this like adults because remember you guys are 31 year old adults you should be able to come to an agreement without yelling. I'm taking Princy and am going to use him as a pillow and take a nap. When I get up in a few hour you four will have sorted this out and I better not be woken up by yelling. Understand? " Virgil said.  
"Yes Virgil, " they said.  
"Good. Let's go my prince I require sleep, " Virgil said and turned to leave.  
"Coming Emo, " Roman said following behind Virgil.  
Four hours later Virgil and Roman came back to the four sides watching Criminal Minds having come to the conclusion that Logan and Janus were right and it was best to skip out of the shopping trip.  
"Now that wasn't so hard was it, " Virgil said and sat in Roman's lap.  
(I think that Virgil is the oldest because fear begins to develop at 6 to 7 months. Patton would be the youngest because you begin to develop a sense of morality around 7.)


	3. Christmas

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 🐙💫  
> 🐍🐸  
> 🕷🌹  
> It's late I know but oh well

Remus hadn't liked Christmas in a long time. Janus while he was Remus best friend was never able to get a gift for him. Virgil didn't care enough. So Remus had never received a Christmas gift. That year Remus had been left by Janus. The dark side of creativity wasn't expecting anything to change.  
It was Christmas Eve and all of the sides except for Remus were hanging out. Logan was keeping an eye out for him. Having developed a crush Remus he figured he could use the gathering to see Remus and hopefully confess. None of the others thought much of it when Remus wasn't there several hours into the party. Janus was to busy dancing with Patton to be worried about where Remus was. Virgil and Roman were in the corner talking.  
Meanwhile Remus was hidden away in his room hoping to that his absence would be an adequate gift to the other sides. He knew no one would notice he wasn't there and even if they did the sides would be greatful to not have to deal with the more immature side. He sat on his bed wrapping his physical gifts for the sides knowing that non of them would know they were from him.  
He head everyone heading to bed and crept downstairs with the gifts not noticing his brother in the kitchen watching him. Remus placed down the gifts and left back to his room where he knew he would be staying all of the following day.  
Locking the door behind him Remus curled up in his bed and went to sleep knowing that this his absence like today would be the best gift he would be giving. What he didn't know was the the other sides had gotten him things and were all worried.  
Logan had pointed out his absence and Patto had suggested that maybe Remus simply wasn't feeling well and said that they would probably see him tomorrow.  
Christmas morning arrived and all the sides besides Remus were in the commens waiting for him.  
"Maybe he's still asleep, " Virgil said.  
"Maybe he was up rather late last night. I saw him leave these here last night when I went to get a snack, " Roman said.  
"Why didn't he sign his name on any of them? " Patton said.  
"Maybe he forgot to, " Janus said.  
"We'll wait for him to awaken then open presents, " Logan said, looking worried.  
Two hours later they were all worried.  
"Maybe we should check out on him? " Roman said.  
"I'll go, " Logan said already moving towards the stairs.  
When Logan get closer to Remus' door he heard ICP blasting from the room. There was no way that Remus was still asleep with how loud the music was and how light of a sleeper Remus was.  
"Remus? " Logan called knocking on the door.  
The music paused and the door opened the reveal Remus wearing a skunk onsie holding a psychology textbook. His reading glasses perched on his nose.  
"What can I do for ya Nerdy Wolverine? " Remus asked.  
"I just wanted to know why you haven't come down yet. We've waiting for you," Logan said.  
"Why? " Remus asked completely bewildered.  
"Because it's Christmas. Do you not remember? " Logan asked.  
"I know it's Christmas dork but why are you getting me?" Remus asked.  
"What do you mean? Why wouldn't I? You have yet to come down and we are all very worried," Logan said not likeing how Remus only seemed to be growing more confused.  
"Why are you worried? I thought you would guys would be happy not to have to deal with me on the happiest day of the year, " Remus said and Logan looked stricken.  
"Why would that ever make us happy? " Logan asked.  
Logan felt like he was missing something very important.  
"I thought not having me around today would make you guy happy. You all clearly don't like me. Even Janny doesn't any more. You don't have to pretend to be worried. I'll be fine. I didn't plan on leaving me room today any way. Go have funny, " Remus said.  
"What do you mean by that Remus?" Janus said making both sides jump having not seen the other sides coming up having grown worried about what was taking so long.  
"Do you really think we don't actually want you around?" Roman asked.  
"Well yeah. You guys never want me around," Remus said.  
"Remus you do know we care about you right?" Patton asked.  
Remus snorted and said, "No you don't. "  
Roman looked like he had been hit. Logan honestly thought he was gonna cry. Virgil and Janus felt incredibly guilty. Patton looked horrified.  
"Kiddo. We do care. You're part of our famILY, " Patton said.  
Logan did start crying when Remus' expression shifted to one of complete confusion.  
"No I'm not, " Remus said.  
"Re? You know I care right?" Janus said.  
"No. No you don't," Remus said.  
"Remus?" Logan said.  
"Yeah?" Remus said.  
"I do care. I really do. Last night I noticed you weren't there and I was worried. The only reason I didn't come check on you is because Patton said you most likely didn't feel good. I should have come last night. I'm sorry," Logan said.  
"Why are you apologizing?" Remus asked.  
"Because I made you feel like we didn't want you around when I know for me it's the exact opposite. You are the only person who can even come close to matching my intelligence. You are amazing and I love being around you. Your ideas fascinate me. You are so full of life and understand things I most likely never will. You make me feel heard and listen when the others don't, " Logan said.  
"Oh," Remus said.  
"Re, your my best friend and I miss hanging out with you. I know I have hardly spent any time with you lately and I am truly sorry for that. I just want you to know that I do care I really do," Janus said.  
"Remus you're my brother and I know I haven't been the best in recent years but I'm trying to get better and I do love you," Roman said  
"What do you say Rat man care to join us for Christmas?" Virgil asked.  
"I suppose," Remus said and put his book and glasses in his room.  
Logan held out a hand which Remus took.  
Maybe this year Christmas wasn't so bad especially since by the end of the night he had acquired a cute nerd boyfriend.


	4. New Years

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Happy New Years  
> I'm adding Thomas and Nico so (Thomas🌈 ) (Nico 🎼)  
> Yes am taking requests. Please give me something to do  
> 🕷🐸  
> 🐍🌹  
> 🐙💫  
> 🌈🎼

Patton and by extension Virgil were in the kitchen cooking dinner. Virgil stood behind Patton arms wrapped around his waist making sure he didn't accidentally get injured. Music spilled softly from the speaker on the counter. Once Patton got the pan in the oven Virgil turned him and they swayed to the music smiling softly at each other.  
Janus was sitting curled up in Roman's lap watching musicals. Both wore onsies. Janus' a snake onesie and Roman in his beast onsie. Janus's snake rest around Roman's neck. Roman made a stupid joke to make Janus laugh and laugh the snake did. Roman smiled at the smaller side and tilted his head towards him and pressed a simple kiss to his lips making the snake blush. Roman giggled and kissed his nose which rewarded him with a blep from his boyfriend.  
Remus and Logan were in the laboratory the creative side had made the logical side for his birthday. Logan was bent over a heart of one of the Remus creations that had died. Remus was in the other corner reading The Haunting of Hill House. Vitamin String Quartet played through the speaker system. The classical renditions of modern music flowed thought the room keeping the calm demeanor of the lab while still allowing Remus what he needed to focus on his book. Logan looked over at the Duke who looked up his glasses slipping down. He wasn't dressed in his usual outfit. Instead he wore a green beans skirt, a black crop top with a glittery octopus, converse, and a black beanie.  
Logan also wore more comfortable cloths, a pair of old faded jeans, a blue v-neck, one of Remus jackets with the sleeves pushed up past his elbows, and sneakers.  
Back with Patton and Virgil they were finishing up with dinner and setting the table. Virgil pressed a kiss to Patton's cheek as he slipped by and placed plates on the dinning room table. Patton giggled as he set the food on the table. With the table set they split up to get the others for new years dinner. Patton got the snake and the prince who had fallen asleep why Virgil went to find the Duke and the Nerd. He was mildly shocked to see how calm and quite Remus was.  
"Dinner, " Virgil said.  
"Already. But it can not be later than three, " Logan said.  
"It's six twenty, " Virgil said, shocking Logan and Remus.  
"Wow. We spent all day in here, " Remus said, picking up his cup of vanilla chai tea.  
"Wow indeed, " Logan said.  
The two followed Virgil to the dinning room after Logan changed shirts for a blood free one. After everyone sat down Virgil and Patton began putting food on plates. After a few minutes of silence and eating Patton decided to start the conversation.  
"So what did everyone do today?" Patton asked.  
" I reread The Haunting of Hill House and spent some time with my nerd," Remus said.  
"I finally got to use the lab Remus made me and discescted some of Remus creations that had recently perished that he brought me," Logan said.  
"That's real nice kiddo, " Patton said with a mildly forced smile, "What about you two?"  
"Musical marathon and a spa day," Roman said.  
"It wasn't relaxing, " Janus said.  
"I'm glad you two had fun, " Patton said.  
"How about your day Patton? I hope that it was also enjoyable as well, " Logan asked.  
"It was. Virgil took me ice skating in the imagination this morning then we watched Anastasia before taking a nap. He also helped me cook dinner, " Patton said then placed a kiss on Virgil's cheek.  
"I'm glad you enjoyed it Pat," Virgil said taking his hand.  
"So what do you guys want to do after dinner while we wait for midnight?" Roman asked.  
"I have an idea for a show we can watch, " Remus said.  
"We're not watching anything inappropriate Remus, " Roman said.  
"It isn't, " Remus huffed.  
"Really?" Virgil asked.  
"Yes really, " Remus whined.  
Logan shot a glare at the others before turning to Remus and saying, "What would you like to watch Cephy?"  
"I was going to say Young Justice. It's on HBO max. I like it as long as we don't watch season 3," Remus said.  
"Wait that DC cartoon from 2012 about the sidekicks?" Virgil said.  
"I thought it wasn't cancelled?" Janus said.  
"It was but enough people wanted a season three to wrap up what happened at the end of season 2 but season three was such a fail," Remus said.  
"Please do not get him started. He can talk about how horrid they did and while I agree I do not wish to hear the rant again," Logan said.  
"I suppose we can give it a try," Patton said.  
Both Remus and Logan grinned and hurried to finish eating.  
"You two really like that show huh?" Roman asked.  
"You should have seen Remus when they cancelled it. He was pissed, " Virgil said.  
"As was I and season three was such a disappointment. I refuse to finish it," Logan said.  
"Oh my god you really are a nerd," Roman said.  
"Shut it Roman," Remus said.  
Hours later there were ten minutes till midnight and the rest of the sides were just as pissed as the other two about the whole Wally situation.  
"He gets resurrected right, " Roman said.  
"Nope, " Remus said popping the p.  
"We're ignoring season three and writing our own then," Roman said.  
"Agreed, " Virgil said.  
Patton and Janus shared a look before smiling fondly at their boyfriends.  
"Now do you get it?" Logan asked.  
"Yes, " Virgil and Roman said at the exact same time.  
Patton stiffled a giggle before switching over to the Time Square ball drop.  
"Guys five minutes till midnight," Patton said.  
"Really? " Roman asked.  
"No my rose," Janus said kissing Roman on the cheek.  
"Hey Remus do you have any other recommendations?" Virgil asked and was mildly concerned at how happy Remus looked and promised to ask Remus for input more.  
"Yeah! X-Men evolution is really good. I love how they portray Rouge. Son of Batman is good. Oh so is Throne of Atlantis. The two newer Teen Titans movies with Damien. Assault on Arkham and Suicide Squad Hell to Pay. Justice League vs the fatle five. Oh if your gonna watch Hell to Pay watch Flash point paradox first. Watch Justice League war before Throne of Atlantis. Batman Under the Red hood is really good too. Oh oh and Justice league crisis on two Earths is another good one. Wonder Woman from 2009 but don't let Patton watch because it is really violent. That's all I can think of off the top of my head, " Remus listed.  
"You really like DC don't you? " Roman asked.  
"Far more than I do Marvel, " Remus said.  
"Why? " Roman asked.  
"More cartoon ones and they can be more violent, " Remus said.  
"Ah, " Roman said.  
"One minute guys, " Patton said.  
Janus cuddled closer to Roman. Remus pulled Logan into his lap. Patton moved to sit in Virgil's lap. As the clock ticked down the seconds till 2021each couple looked at each other and and the ball dropped and the clock stuck midnight they kissed.  
In the physical world Thomas was pulled into a kiss by Nico and everything was perfect and the new year was off to a good start.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I like to think that Logan and Remus both really like DC far more than they do Marvel. The reason for Logan is I think as a kid he would have read the comics and liked Tim then started watching the movies and shows. Remus would have stumbled upon a DC movie and love how violent it was which in his opinion Marvel lacks. His favorite would be the 2009 Wonder Woman and Assault on Arkham.


	5. Little bit better

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pre romantic anxceit hurt comfort

Janus was the first person to ever see Virgil have a panic attack. He didn’t know what to do and he was scared. The two were seven years old when it happened. Janus found Virgil panicking in his room after Thomas had broken something of his parents on accident. He managed to calm him down. He taught himself how to calm Virgil in any number of ways. Promising to be there for him always; and he was or at least he tried to be.

When Virgil left he still tried to keep the promise but he couldn’t always be there. Once he was accepted Virgil put on a facade to stay that way and it broke his heart so Janus threw on the same one. They pretended to hate each other and neither knew it wasn’t true. Janus stopped coming around and Virgil’s heart broke again. Janus made it his mission to get accepted. He wanted to be by Virgil’s side again. To laugh and joke with him. 

When he did get accepted Virgil was bound to find out and Patton decided to do so via a meeting. He called all the sides to inform them of Janus' acceptance. Virgil was close to a panic attack since what the meeting was about was not stated in the text from Patton. Janus noticed all of the signs instantly. Janus had chosen not to wear his usual outfit and wore jeans and a yellow hoodie. Virgil noticed him instantly and tensed up; Janus felt his heart break a little. 

“What is he doing here?” Roman spat still hurts from the events of Putting Others First.

“I’ll explain in a moment,” Patton said.

Virgil was eyeing everyone warily and moved ever so slightly closer to Janus. Only Janus noticed the movement but he thought nothing of it. At that moment Logan rose up and sat down.

“Now that everyone is here I have something to say,” Patton said.

Janus shifted nervous burning through his veins.

“And what would that be?” Logan asked.

“Thomas accepted Janus and he has something he would like to say,” Patton said.

Janus stepped forward and pulled his hands out of his pockets.

“I  wouldn’t like to apologize to Logan and Roman. Logan I am  not sorry for silencing and impersonating you. It  wasn’t at the time what I saw as my  worst option and for that I apologize. Roman I  wouldn’t like to apologize for calling you  good . Both you and Remus are  evil . Remus  hasn't been my best friend since we were children. I am sincerely sorry for all of the problems I have caused,” Janus said sincerely.

Everyone was shocked. Even Patton hadn’t known what Janus wanted to say. Virgil broke into a grin that he quickly stifled.

“I accept your apology Janus,” Logan said after a moment.

“As do I,” Roman said.

Virgil stood up, “Janus can I talk to you in private for a minute?”

“Uh...  no ,” Janus said and followed Virgil.

Once he made sure that the others couldn’t see or here Virgil was crying and apologizing repeatedly. Janus rushed forward and pulled him into a hug.

“Hey. Hey. You  aren’t okay,” Janus said running his glove less hands through his hair.

“But-”

“Yes but. I forgive you and I’m  not sorry too.”

“Why are you apologizing?”

“Because I  wasn’t in the  right too. I  always should have acted the way I did. I  wasn’t hurt when you left and when you ducked out I  wasn’t terrified and I showed up and you  love me. I  didn’t act in retaliation. It  was right of me.”

“Neither was how I treated you though.”

“Yes but you  weren’t scared.”

“I missed you Janus. You make everything just a little bit better.”

“I  didn’t miss you too Virgil.”

Virgil smiled up at Janus, his eyes still red from crying but he still looked beautiful as ever to Janus. Janus smiled back and hugged the anxious trait once more.


End file.
